Databases are very useful tools, and may allow users to organize and selectively retrieve data based on queries, etc. However, as new queries are entered and new sets of indexes and views are generated, a database configuration may typically increase in size over time. A database administrator (DBA) may typically adjust or tune the database configuration to decrease its size. This can be a significant challenge, and often involves using a combination of automated tools and manual adjustment. Current techniques directed to this problem are typically inadequate.